Axel's The Man
by Ishkiee
Summary: Axel manages to convince Roxas to go with him to watch some karaoke, but Roxas doesn't exactly expect Axel to get up on stage himself.


Hi everyone! Yet another story from me that I wrote sometime last year xD

I remember getting this idea late at night and writing it out shortly after, it was rather fun to right, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^

Warning: Slight yaoi ^^

* * *

Roxas slumped in his chair, he couldn't believe he'd let Axel drag him down to this stupid place, he hated karaoke, he thought it was one of the stupidest ideas ever created, but somehow Axel managed to convince him to come. He didn't know why Axel wanted to come so bad, he assumed Axel thought it would be funny to watch amateurs attempt singing and fail.

Suddenly Axel stood from his seat, earning a confused and slightly hopeful look from Roxas, who'd been wanting to leave for about half an hour now, and casually walked over to the man sitting by the karaoke machine, who looked rather bored and unimpressed.

Axel bent down and said something to the man, a grin on his face as he handed a CD to him. The man looked at the CD, an amused expression spreading across his face, nodded, and said something back to the redhead, whose grin grew bigger instantly. Axel stood back up and walked back to the table Roxas sat at, who'd been watching the whole thing.

"What was that about?" The blonde asked, curious.

Axel chuckled and grinned at him, sitting down again, "Oh, you'll see."

A few other people stepped up to the stage and sung their hearts out, most of them failing miserably, but still looked like they were having a good time. Roxas slumped lower into his seat, still asking himself why he'd come to this stupid thing. Axel glanced over at the man after each song with a questioning look, who would respond with mouthing some words Roxas couldn't read, but apparently Axel could, since he'd reply with a smile and then return his attention to the next person stepping up to the stage.

Eventually, after a few songs and many glances back to the man from Axel, the man nodded and gestured to the stage. Axel grinned and bounced up out of his chair, beaming at Roxas before bounding up to the stage, watching the man put the CD the redhead had given him into the karaoke machine and pushing a few buttons before relaxing in his seat again, nodding to Axel, who nodded back, holding up a finger to him as if telling him to wait, then returned his attention to the audience, his gaze stopping on Roxas with a grin.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend; I know how much he **loves** it when I sing this song, I'm sure most of you will get a good laugh out of too!" Axel said into the microphone, earning a few confused faces from the audience, some of them looking a little shifty.

Axel sighed; he'd expected a reaction like this.

"Yes, I said '_boyfriend,_' for those of you who didn't seem to understand me, we are _gay._" He said firmly, before glancing back at the man by the karaoke machine, nodding, and looking back to the audience.

Roxas tilted his head slightly, mouthing some words to the redhead on the stage.

"What the hell are you doing?" Axel only beamed back at him.

The man at the karaoke machine had an interested expression as he pushed a button on the machine, a song starting to play.

Roxas' eyes grew wide and crimson spread across his cheeks when he realized what song was playing, he _**hated**_ this song, and to hear Axel sing it in front of an audience of people, this was going to be _**so**_ humiliating.

The redhead tapped his foot to the rhythm as the music continued playing, holding the microphone to his mouth,

"Ladies and gentlemen," he grinned at Roxas, who had now slumped as far down in his chair as he could without falling off, blushing brightly and trying to hide his face from the glances he was getting from confused people around him.

"The Man Song!"

"He's the ma-an! He's the ma-an!" The CD continued.

A few members of the audience giggled; apparently Roxas wasn't the only one here who knew this song.

"I don't take no crap from **anybody** else _but you!_" Axel sung, Roxas trying his best to hide himself under the table and still have the appearance of being in a chair.

"Fuck…" He mumbled to himself.

"**I** wear the pants around here! _When I'm finished with your laundry-y._" A few small laughs were heard from the audience, Roxas cursing himself for letting Axel convince him to come to this stupid thing.

"'Cause I'm a guy you **don't** wanna fight!" Axel took on a 'tough guy' look.

"When I say '**jump**' you say '_yeah right!_'" More small laughs erupted from the audience, a beam spreading across Axel's face as he saw Roxas blush growing brighter, he knew Roxas would start to enjoy himself eventually; Roxas thought otherwise.

"**I'm** the man of this house; _until you get home._"

"He's the ma-an! He's the ma-an!" The CD continued yet again, the majority of the audience laughing. The corner of Roxas' lips curved up slightly, he had to admit Axel making a fool of himself could be at least a little funny.

The redhead's foot continued tapping along to the rhythm, Roxas adjusting himself in his seat so that he didn't look quite as suspicious as he had been practically laying down in his seat, though the blush on his face showed no sign of fading.

"What I say **goes** around here! _Right out the windo-ow,_" Axel continued, his grin, much like Roxas' blush, showed no sign of disappearing.

"And I don't want to hear a lot of whining!" Axel gestured his head towards Roxas, who had leaned forward onto the table, holding his face in his hands, burying his fingers into his blonde curls and digging his nails into his skin.

"_So I'll shut up…_" Axel leaned back, taking the microphone from its stand and stepping away from it, some more members of the audience giggling, Roxas shaking his head and mumbling something about killing Axel to himself.

"The sooner you learn whose boss around here, _the sooner you can give me my orders dear!_" Axel sounded as if he was pleading for orders from Roxas, even his eyes gleamed with anxiousness; the audience continued laughing, Roxas burying his face in his arms, glaring up at Axel, still mumbling those death threats to himself.

"'Cause **I'm** head honcho around here, _but it's all my in my he-ead._" A slight blush was creeping its way across Axel's face, but he seemed unaffected by it.

"He's the ma-an! He's the ma-an!" The audience burst out laughing again, not one person wasn't laughing. No one except Roxas, at least, who still couldn't help smiling behind his arms.

"And I can have **sex** anytime, _that you want,_" Roxas blush spread over his entire face as the audience erupted with laughter again, louder than before, he mouthed some words to Axel, 'I'm going to _**kill**_ you!' Axel just chuckled slightly before continuing,

"'Cause I'm a man that has **needs!** _But they're not that important._" More laughter from the audience, and more hiding behind arms from Roxas.

"And **don't** expect any flowers from me, 'cause if I'm not mistaken you prefer _**jewelry!**_" Roxas bobbed his head up and down against the table, ignoring the slight pain that came with each hit, the audience still laughing their hearts out.

"I'm the king of my **castle,** _when you're not arou-nd!_"

"He's the ma-an! He's the ma-an!"Roxas shook his head slightly, unable to hold back a grin at how foolish Axel was being, still holding back slight laughter.

"And **I'll** drink and watch sports whenever I want to get in _trouble!_" The redhead's beam grew, Roxas could tell he was thinking about embarrassing Roxas further from his expression.

"And I'll come home **when I'm good and ready,** _to sleep on the couch!_" Axel glanced down at the floor in front of the stage, thought visible behind his joyous expression, looking back up to the audience, who couldn't seem to stop laughing, and rested his gaze on Roxas, who was trying to avoid everyone's gaze, giving Axel a death glare.

Suddenly Axel hopped off the stage and slowly started pacing his way towards Roxas' table, forcing the blonde's eyes to widen again as he bolted upright, placing his hands tightly around the arms of his chair, ready to run if Axel tried anything.

"'Cause a **man**'s gotta do what a **man**'s gotta do!" Axel was getting closer and closer to Roxas, his pace speeding up as he saw the blonde shifting in his seat; he wasn't going to let him get away.

"And **I'm** gonna do what _**you**_ tell me to!" He grabbed Roxas hand swiftly just as he stood to run and pulled him over, Roxas shaking his head quickly, horror on his crimson face, biting his lip, not wanting to be there.

"'Because **I'm top dog** around here, but I've been _neutered!_"

"He's the ma-an! He's the ma-an!" The last sentence of the song was muffled by the audience's huge outburst of laughter; everyone had tears in their eyes and their faces red from laughter.

Roxas stared at Axel, wide-eyed, shaking his head ever so slightly as he processed what had just happened, tears forming in his eyes as he burst out laughing, wrapping and arm around Axel's waist as the other one pounded his chest; that had been just too funny, even if Roxas hated the song. A smile settled itself on Axel's slightly crimson features; he'd gotten Roxas to come to something he didn't want to come to, and gotten him to have a good time there. He lowered his head down to the laughing Roxas' ear.

"So, am I the man?"

Roxas looked up at him, his expression pure amusement and happiness, wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled himself up to capture his lips, staying there for enough amount of time to get some people staring at them, before pulling away, ignoring the confused and still giggling people watching them, and, beaming massively, giggled, "Yes Axel, you are the man!"


End file.
